


A Night at the Ugly Duckling

by Emmamama88



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmamama88/pseuds/Emmamama88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been twelve long years since the hell that was high school.  How will Edward and Bella, barely recognizable as the awkward teenagers they were then, handle the unexpected and unwelcome reminder of a time they’d rather forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Ugly Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
> I own my original characters and original story.
> 
> A special thank you to RomaSweet18, PixiKat7 and Bubbleybear for their beta/prereading help on this! And thanks once again to Cared for the beautiful banner! You ladies are the best!
> 
> (Just a suggestion...for this Mike Newton, think more James Spader from 80's movies, and less Michael Welch) : )
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Mike Newton ducked inside the bar located approximately one block from his hotel, and made his way over to a small table in the corner. The stress of the past few days showed in the week old scruff on his face and the fact that he was in dire need of a haircut.

As he waited for the server, he took a glance around. The place was nice, with dark wood walls and plank flooring that definitely hadn't come cheap. During all the years of working in the various family businesses he had learned to recognize quality workmanship when he saw it. The bar itself was richly carved in what looked to be mahogany.

_Most definitely an antique…_

Instead of tacky beer advertisements or posters of bullshit no one cared about, the walls were covered in what looked to be vintage framed photographs, and artist renderings of various Seattle landmarks. After taking a closer look at the one hanging on the wall directly behind him, Mike noticed that it was a photo of the Space Needle taken back in the sixties. It was obvious that someone had sunk a fairly large amount of cash into the place to make it a cut above what you could expect from most of the other bars in the city.

While a small part of him appreciated that fact, the rest of him couldn't have cared less. All he'd been hoping for was a quiet place to get shit-faced, where there wouldn't be a bunch of college students around to kill his buzz. This bar was a means to an end.

The way Mike saw it, the past week had fucked him over like none before; when he finally reached the point where he'd had enough, he simply left.

But not before making an appointment to meet with the most prominent divorce attorney in Seattle.

Driving away from Forks had been a liberating feeling. All the shit that was plaguing him was left far behind, and he finally felt like he could take a breath and regroup. That was until he met with the attorney and discovered that his  _wife_ already had the guy on retainer.

The  _bitch_ had beaten him to it.

Fucking Jessica.

She'd ruined his life by getting knocked up right out of high school so he had been forced to marry her. Make no mistake; it wasn't a sense of duty or responsibility which drove Mike Newton to the altar, but the threat from both his parents that he would be cut off financially.

His family was wealthy, and if he just played along, he'd inherit everything. Besides, being married meant sex on a regular basis. Didn't it?

Maybe for other suckers. But not for Mike. He soon discovered that he got more pussy fucking girls in high school then he did during his first years of marriage.

Who could blame him for seeking satisfaction elsewhere? Or so he thought.

Mike Newton would never admit that it was precisely that line of thinking which had led to his present predicament. When his most recent 'girlfriend', Lauren, had come to him with the news that she was pregnant, Mike had lost his shit, and told her in no uncertain terms that she'd done it on purpose to try and trap him.

He'd be damned if he would divorce one miserable bitch only to be saddled with another.

 _If_ the kid was even his...

Unfortunately, bitch number two ratted him out to bitch number one, who in turn demanded a divorce. As soon as his parents found out, they sided with Jessica, and from what Mike could tell they were currently in the process of making an 'arrangement' with Lauren to take care of her and her child.

They were also planning to disinherit him.

So, unless he could prove that Jessica was at fault, he was basically fucked. Hence the need to hire Daniel Wiseman, a shark who ate other divorce attorneys for lunch.

Jessica wasn't very bright, so Mike wondered who had advised her to seek out Wiseman.

"Hello sir, I just need to let you know…"

Mike had been so lost in his brooding, that he hadn't noticed the approach of the lovely young woman who was to be his server. She was speaking to him, but as Mike turned to look at her, he found himself too busy raking his eyes over her petite frame to comprehend a damned thing she was saying.

She was beautiful in a wholesome sort of way, not what he was usually attracted to but if given the opportunity, he'd definitely fuck her. Especially the way her tits looked in the snug white sweater dress or the way it hugged the curve of her ass…

He made a point of reading her name tag which read  _Isabella,_ but really it was only an excuse to stare at her tits. They were perfect. So unlike Jessica's.

It seemed that every time he turned around Jess was spending his money to get a little 'work done'. And now, if he was being honest, her chest was so big and fake, it looked ridiculous; just another reason that Mike was embarrassed to be seen with his soon to be ex-wife in public.

Isabella finished speaking and stood there watching Mike expectantly. He realized then that he probably should have been listening to her instead of checking her out.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Isabella frowned and rolled her eyes. Despite the fact that Mike found the gesture to be terribly unprofessional, he was also aware that if he wanted to have a chance of getting into her panties later, he needed to be more of a charmer and less of a creeper.

"I was making sure that you saw the notice on the door." She waited, but Mike just stared blankly. "Um, it says that the entire bar will be closing at eight for a private party. I'll be more than happy to serve you until then, but will understand if you choose not to stay." She finished with a sweet smile, not showing an ounce of the contempt she held in her heart for the man seated in front of her.

If Mike Newton hadn't been such a self-absorbed asshole, he would have recognized something familiar about the woman; probably not by the way she looked, because that had changed dramatically since high school. But her voice was the same sweet soprano which he'd heard on a regular basis, whether it was when she was called upon by the teacher to answer a question, or when she'd broken down in tears, pleading with Mike and his friends to leave her alone.

But this was Mike Newton, and he was clueless.

As soon as he'd entered the bar, Bella had sensed something familiar about him. When she stood and regarded him face to face, she was certain.

It had been more than ten years since she'd had to endure his presence. In many ways, high school was like prison, where you were forced to share space with groups of individuals whom you may or may not hate.

Mike Newton topped Bella's personal hate list.

And the way he'd been checking her out, left no doubt that, even after all this time, he was still the same jerk he was in high school.

Older, but no wiser.

"I'll just have Jameson on the rocks." He gave Isabella what he perceived to be his most alluring smile and blatantly stared at her ass as she walked away.

From his place behind the bar, Edward Cullen had observed the entire exchange between his wife and the customer. As soon as Bella stepped behind the bar, he spoke. "Is that who I  _think_ it is?" He asked, with more than a little venom in his tone.

Bella shook her head incredulously, "I know, who would have thought he'd ever have reason to venture outside of Forks. I mean his family owns the town, why would he ever want to leave?" She smirked as she placed her hand on his forearm before continuing. "When he smiled at me just now, I had to fight the urge to throw up."

Edward laughed bitterly. "You know, I made my peace a long time ago with all the shit that happened in high school, but I can't help hating him for making you cry baby." He said as he pulled her to him, not caring that the customers would see.

"Put it from your mind, Edward. I could easily be hateful to him for the way he treated you, but I like to think that we're better than that." Bella turned to glance in Mike's direction. "Just look at him, he's a mess. I have a feeling that not all is well in Newton land."

Edward laughed out loud.

Bella leaned in to whisper in his ear, "But, I have to believe that his luck is not all bad."

"Why's that?"

"Because Alice isn't working tonight."

Edward grinned as his thoughts travelled the same path as his wife's.

"If Alice was working tonight, nobody would be able to stop her from spitting in his drink…" Bella giggled, "Or possibly even peeing in it."

Edward guffawed then as he proceeded to make the douchebag a drink sans spittle or urine.

"I am going to pretend he's not here, and look forward to tonight." Bella told him as she placed the drink on her tray. "Oh, by the way," she leaned in close, "have I wished you a happy birthday yet?"

"Only about a dozen times," Edward whispered back before placing a sweet kiss on her lips, "my favorite was in bed this morning when we were naked and you…"

Bella giggled again. "Okay, I get the picture big boy." She said with a hand on his chest as she pushed him away.

Newton had kept a surreptitious eye on Isabella during her conversation with the bartender. It was obvious that the guy was making a play, putting his hands on her body, and even stooping down to kiss her, but Mike didn't miss the fact that Isabella had turned to look at  _him_ , and that she'd pushed the dick  _away._

He smiled smugly to himself over that.

He also hadn't missed the fact that she wore a wedding ring, but her behavior with the bartender made it clear that she was agreeable to playing around.

_Maybe she isn't married at all…_

Mike knew that some bitches just wore a ring as a kind of insurance policy against losers.

He disregarded the fact that, with his soon to be financial situation, he'd fall precisely into that category. But it hadn't yet happened, so he may as well enjoy the fruits of his parents' labors a little longer.

The  _fruits_ in this particular case, being that hot little piece of ass,  _Isabella._

Edward winked at his wife before she walked over to Newton and set the drink down in front of him. He couldn't help the growl that erupted from his chest as he watched the stupid little fucker blatantly stared at Bella's tits.

Edward proceeded to wipe down the bar, all the while giving Newton a murderous glare. Newton, complete knob that he was, never noticed.

It wasn't long before Edward's attention was drawn away from his high school nemesis by music pulsating loudly throughout the bar.

_Fuck no, she didn't…_

He looked over to see Bella wink in his direction as she walked away from the juke box, having chosen the one song that she knew would torture him the most. In truth, it wasn't the song that would torture him, it was the way his wife would sway and move her hips to the beat that would be the catalyst for a very uncomfortable situation below his belt.

_Thanks a lot baby…_

_Happy birthday to me…_

He narrowed his eyes and smirked at her, as she giggled and went about the bar, sashaying her hips, just as he'd feared.

_She was made to blow you away  
She don't care what any man say  
You can watch her strut  
But keep your mouth shut  
Or it's ruination day_

It would be hours before they'd be in a position for him to get some relief, and she knew it. Edward had half a mind to drag his wife into the back room and shag her speechless, but he knew, at the moment  _that_ was impossible.

_She's long, long gone  
She's long gone like  
Moses through the corn_

Newton, still oblivious as to exactly who the bartender and server were, was enjoying the Isabella show immensely. Once he saw those hips in motion, he knew she was putting on this performance for his benefit. He couldn't wait until later when he'd be gripping those hips in his hands while he fucked her.

Edward caught the look on Newton's face, and when Bella came behind the bar again, he didn't hold back. "Why are you giving Newton a floor show Bella?"

"It's your birthday; the floor show is for you. I'm pretending Newton's not here, remember?" She told him in a whisper. "And besides, you never complained about it before."

Edward let out a breath. Bella was right. He shouldn't be mad at her because Newton was a fuckwit.

"I'm going to punch him." Edward stated matter-of-factly.

Bella's mouth dropped open. "You most certainly are  _not_ going to punch him."

Edward forced his lips into a hard line. "If he says one inappropriate thing to you, I'm going to punch him."

"Edward, I don't want you to be arrested," Bella said, a look of concern on her face.

She made sure not to sway her hips again.

_Her eyes are rubies and pearls  
And she's not made like those other girls  
Her lashes flap and they smack men back  
Like springs they bounce off of her curls_

The next time Bella passed by his table, Newton stared at her and licked his lips, completely unaware that Edward Cullen had unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and was rolling up his sleeves.

_She's long, long gone  
She's long gone like  
Moses through the corn_

When Newton finished his drink, expecting a refill, Edward decided to take it to him personally.

By this time, the customers had begun to clear out as the time for the 'private party' began to draw near.

Newton was disappointed that Isabella wasn't the one serving him, but knew he'd see her again before he left. That was when he planned to make his move.

By the time he'd downed that first drink, he'd convinced himself that Isabella was actually interested in him. Or more precisely, interested in having a 'quickie' with him...

Mike hoped she had a car because he certainly didn't want to take her back to his hotel room…

It was hard to make bitches leave before morning when you did that…

One could blame Mike's mistaken notion that Isabella's glances had been ones of lust rather than disgust on the alcohol, but most of the blame should lie with the fact that Michael Newton wasn't very bright.

Edward wasted no time as he set the drink in front of Mike.

"Newton."

Mike looked up in surprise. "How'd you know my…"

"Not surprised you don't recognize me. I've changed a lot since high school."

Mike shrugged, still not able to place the face before him.

"Edward Cullen." Edward told him in a strong voice.

Mike stared for a minute before his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Fat Ass Cullen?"

Edward glared at him, " _Really_ not surprised that you remember  _that._ "

At that exact moment, the door opened and several people entered carrying gifts, balloons, and decorations for the party. Bella ran to greet them and ushered everyone to the far wall where a table had been set up to receive the presents.

Mike forced his gaze away from the momentary distraction and back to Edward. He didn't even try to stifle the condescending smirk as he stared at 'Fatass Cullen'. "So, you lost weight? Congratulations." He muttered sarcastically as he raised his glass in a mock toast.

Edward pursed his lips and nodded, his arms crossed over his chest.

Mike took a drink of his whiskey, and then let out a loud laugh as he stared at Edward. "It's funny…"

"What's funny?" Edward's expression was one of pure hatred.

"You," Mike continued to laugh, "I remember that, in high school, you were so fat that your tits were bigger than your girlfriend's." He continued to laugh as Edward clenched and unclenched his fists. "Little Bella Swan, wonder whatever happened to her?"

Suddenly Isabella was at Edward's side wrapping an arm around his waist. "You're looking at her," she snarled, "Only it's Bella  _Cullen,_ these days."

"Well, damn," Mike continued to smile like a fool before openly leering at Bella, "little Bella Swan sure grew up."

"Watch yourself Newton. You say one thing out of line, and I'll keep a promise I made you years ago."

"Oh? And what promise might that be?"

Edward placed both hands, palms down on the table and leaned in closer to Newton, "The promise to punch your fucking face."

_************* Twelve years earlier ************** _

"Bye, see you after class," Bella said softly to her boyfriend Edward as they parted ways in the hall, she on her way to English, and Edward on his way to Government.

Upon entering the classroom, Bella walked carefully to her seat. She made it a habit to avoid coming anywhere close to the desks of Mike Newton or any of his friends while on the way to hers, knowing that, in the end, her precautions wouldn't make a bit of difference.

As soon as Mike spotted the fear in her eyes, behind the tiny black-rimmed glasses, he would find a way to have her in tears before the end of class.

Today, the torture started with a hand reaching inside Bella's backpack while she concentrated on taking notes; said hand pulling out the small box of tampons hidden inside.

Mike held up the box and asked in a loud whisper, "You on the rag Bella?"

Bella was abruptly mortified.

She turned to look at him, her face a mask of horror, as she attempted to retrieve the box. As he continued to taunt her, Mike kept holding the box just out of Bella's reach while the other students snickered at Bella's expense. "Good to know that Fat Ass hasn't gotten you pregnant." Mike shuddered; "You two  _definitely_ don't need to reproduce," his voice dropped to a whisper then, no doubt to avoid getting in  _too_ much trouble with the teacher. "Although, I doubt he's even done the deed. I mean, how could he even find his dick under all that blubber?" Mike laughed loudly, as did his moronic friends.

Bella's small frame began to tremble, and her eyes filled with tears as she continued to grab for the little blue box.

"Mr. Newton, please return that to Miss Swan, and explain why you have it in the first place." It may have seemed like a demand, but Mike knew that Mr. Birdie would never punish him or send him to the principal's office; not if he wanted to keep his job.

"Sorry sir, this fell out of Bella's backpack." He shot a smile at Bella and then one at the teacher, "I was just trying to put it back."

Even the teachers of Forks High were afraid to cross the Newtons. Daddy Newton was on the Town board, and if Mike came home complaining about his treatment at the hands of one of the teachers, you could be assured that Daddy Newton would use his influence, and that teacher would find themselves without a job in short measure.

At lunch, Bella quietly told Edward what had happened during English class. His face turned so red with anger that Bella feared he would have a heart attack. "Edward, please calm down."

"I can't calm down. Don't you know what it does to me, seeing you upset day after day? He needs to be taught a lesson, and it needs to come from me."

Edward stood abruptly, and crossed the room to where Mike sat with his whorish girlfriend and several of his asshole followers.

"Newton, on your feet!"

Mike laughed at Edward. "Now why would I do that Fat Ass?"

"Because I've had just about enough of you, and the way you treat my girlfriend." Edward was red-faced, angry and sweating as he bellowed the words.

Instead of taking his words seriously however, the entire table burst into raucous laughter.

"Fuck you, Cullen." Mike said before turning back towards Jessica and away from Edward.

"Oh, so you're too much of a coward to fight me?" Edward taunted as he grabbed Mike's shoulder.

Mike's reaction was swift, as he stood and whirled around to face Edward. "The only thing I'm afraid of,  _Fat Ass,_ is that you may decide to  _sit_ on me. If you did that, I'd be crushed, although I'd probably suffocate from your stench long before your weight could kill me. Now go the fuck back to your table of freaks before I catch a disease."

Edward couldn't take it anymore, and against his own better judgment, he took a swing at Mike. It was a sincere attempt, but Edward had never been in a fight before and didn't have a clue what to do. The punch went wide and failed to connect with Mike's face.

Even though he wasn't hit, Newton took the opportunity to pummel Edward two times,  _hard_ , in the stomach, causing the poor boy to double over in pain while struggling to catch his breath.

Bella and several of their friends were immediately at his side. "Edward! Are you alright?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

Edward nodded.

Bella turned to Newton and shouted, "I hate you Mike Newton!"

Mike had the nerve to laugh at her. "Really Bella? As if I give a  _fuck._ You are nothing but an ugly, whiney little bitch. Better stick with Fat Ass here, because no guy with a dick will ever want you." He then turned to Edward and Bella's other friends, "You are all a bunch of pathetic losers. Look at you.  _Brandon_ " _,_ he muttered in distaste while glaring at Alice, "fucking psycho, I heard your mother had you locked in the nut ward last summer. You should have stayed there," he sneered, "and  _Yorkie_ , you fit right in with the other losers, you little faggot."

He then turned to the last two members of the group. "What surprises me though is that you two have decided to waste your senior year hanging out with this freak show." He directed this remark to Emmett McCarty and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. "You would think that the Captain of the football team and his smoking hot girlfriend would want to be with their own kind," then he shrugged. "I guess committing social suicide is your choice, which makes you a couple of fucking losers just like the rest of them." Having spoken the thoughts of his narrow mind, Mike turned to sit back down at his table.

He was quickly spun back around to face the group of 'misfits' as he labeled them, by a strong hand on his shoulder. "The more you open your stupid mouth, the more you prove how much of a tool you are  _Newton._ " Emmett McCarty couldn't stand idly by for one more moment while Mike ridiculed his best friends and his girl. He'd had enough. Before Mike had a chance to respond, Emmett had landed a strong punch to Mike's gut.

Then it was Mike's turn to be doubled over in pain.

Edward, still recovering from the effects of his pummeling, stood over Mike, glaring at him with one arm draped across his midsection, "Newton, I don't care how long it takes, but someday I'm going to make you pay for hurting Bella. I will give you worse than you just gave me, and that's a promise."

_************ end of flashback ************ _

Mike Newton, never known for being very smart, or polite, let his mouth fall open as he recalled the threat made by Edward Cullen while in high school.

And then Mike Newton laughed.

Loudly.

"You know what I think,  _Fat Ass_?"

"And what would that be  _Fucktard_?" Edward responded.

Mike continued to grin. "I don't think you  _will_ punch me. You never did it before, and I  _doubt_ you'll do it now. Once a pussy, always a pussy." His grin morphing into a sneer. "You may have lost the weight, but you're still a loser inside. I mean really? Tending bar? Is that the best you could do?"

Edward and Bella laughed then, not a hint of sarcasm or bitterness in the sound.

"He's not merely 'tending bar' as you put it. We own this place." Bella shot back. "But so what if he was  _just_ a bartender? You're so condescending."

Mike scowled. "Oh, big deal, so you  _own_ a bar."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, after Eric Yorkie and I made  _millions_  in the software business, we tripled our money with the sale of the company in order to pursue other interests. This bar was an investment, as well as being something fun that Bella and I could do together."

Mike frowned then. These fucking losers had become wealthy, and he was on the verge of losing everything.

"The minute it ceases to be enjoyable, we're out of here." Bella added with a smile directed toward her husband.

Mike had lost a bit of his bravado by this time. Edward and Bella had given him a reason to envy them, and he loathed the feeling.

He cleared his throat and threw a scowl in Edward's direction. "Whatever." Mike muttered before downing the rest of his drink, tossing a couple of twenties on the table, and standing to leave.

"I'm out of here," he said before quirking an eyebrow at Bella. He couldn't resist taking one more shot at her husband. "I have to say, you are  _fine_ Bella _,_  too fine for this asshole," he said with a leering smirk and a nod in Edward's direction as he pulled a business card from his wallet, "if you ever want to know what it's like to be fucked by a  _real_ man, give me a call."

And that was all it took for Edward to snap. He grabbed Newton and pinned him against the wall behind the table.

"I warned you Newton." He seethed; his hand on Mike's throat.

"Newton?" The name was practically shouted by one of the guests who, up until then, had been keeping their distance from Edward, Bella and their customer.

It had been twelve long years since Alice Brandon, now Whitlock, had laid eyes on the spawn of Satan. She didn't think about him often, but when she did, she always hoped she would see him again and have the chance to tell him what she thought of him, and maybe stab him in the eye with her car keys.

Okay, she wasn't really going to stab him, but a girl could dream.

Within seconds, she and the others, who were helping with the decorations, dropped what they were doing and appeared at Bella's side, staring dumbfounded, as Edward slowly choked the life out of the biggest asshole they'd ever known.

"Edward stop," Bella's voice gently pleaded.

At the sound of her voice, Edward eased up on the grip he had around Newton's neck.

Mike glanced at the group standing there watching. He couldn't believe his eyes. If Edward hadn't have been holding him so forcefully in place, he would have done a double take. This group of polished, upper class professionals was almost unrecognizable as the band of freaks he remembered from high school. Watching intently as Mike tried to break free from Edward's grasp, were Alice Brandon, Eric Yorkie, Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale; the same group who had borne witness to Mike's pummeling of Edward Cullen all those years ago, and Edward's subsequent threat.

There were a couple of new faces added to the crowd, but that meant little to Newton. As much as Mike wanted to lie to himself and pretend that the people standing in front of him were the losers he remembered, he knew that the moniker no longer applied. Somehow that realization caused him to seethe with anger.

_This wasn't right._

_They weren't supposed to be attractive, successful and wealthy._

Mike didn't have it in him to ever admit that he had been wrong; so instead, he hardened his glare. "I see all the  _losers_ have come out to play." Edward clenched his teeth at Mike's words. "What are you going to do Cullen, have McCarty fight your battles again?"

Edward stared at Mike for a long moment before releasing his hold on him.

"No Newton. No one's going to hit you." Edward shook his head as his arms dropped to his sides. "You're not worth the effort."

Mike huffed out a breath before shooting a hateful glare at Edward and the rest of the group. "No matter what, never forget that you're still a bunch of fucking freaks." He spat. "You think you're better than me, Cullen. I can see it in your eyes, but you're not. You never will be." He said while poking Edward's chest with his finger.

"Whatever, Mike." Edward said, shaking his head.

"Just go," Bella murmured.

"I'll come back from this shit I'm dealing with now and I'll show everyone what Mike Newton is made of… My parents, Jessica, Lauren, they won't get away with this; I won't allow them to take everything from me… I'll be more successful than any of them, and then I'll tell them all to go fuck themselves…" He realized he was slurring his words, the result of drinking alcohol on an empty stomach. "Except for my boy, I'd never say that to him. He's the only good thing I have to show for years of putting up with that shrew who calls herself his mother." Mike rubbed the back of his neck in agitation. "I don't know what the fuck she's been telling him… she's probably turned him against me…" Mike muttered to himself.

Apart from the sound of Mike's voice, the room had grown completely quiet.

He looked up then at the group as they silently watched him; the angry expressions he expected to see on their faces had been replaced with ones of pity.

How dare they  _pity_ Mike Newton.

"Stop looking at me like that. You don't get to feel sorry for me," he spat. He needed to get away from here; he needed to leave behind this reminder of a time before his life had gone to hell. Before he left however, he turned toward Bella one last time. "I want my card back," he demanded.

She didn't hesitate before slapping his business card into his waiting hand. Mike shook his head in disgust. "Fucking  _women._ Who needs them? Jessica, Lauren, they're all a bunch of bloodsuckers, every last one. You can't fool me Bella Swan; I'll bet that you're just like the rest of them. I can't believe I actually considered letting my dick get anywhere near your nasty snatch. No fucking way do I want Fat Ass Cullen's sloppy seconds…"

Mike didn't finish his sentence before Edward's well-aimed punch collided with his face. A few seconds later, and a second punch made contact with his midsection. If he had only shut up and left the bar when Bella instructed, Mike wouldn't have found himself doubled over in pain, as he attempted not to choke on the bile rising in his throat.

"I warned you Newton. You will  _never again_ speak to my wife in a disrespectful manner."

"I'll sue you Cullen," Mike grunted out when he could speak again.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen Newton." Emmett spoke up then, "The rest of us will swear that you hit Edward first."

 _Even though that incident was twelve years ago…._ Emmett thought to himself.

"Shit just got real, douchebag," Alice chirped with her hands on her hips, drawing chuckles from everyone except Newton. She still wanted to stab him with her keys.

"So Newton, in other words," Rose chimed in, "You. Are. Fucked." She stood smiling, arms crossed over her chest as she watched Newton attempt to straighten up.

When Newton was finally standing erect once again, he looked at the group in front of him and the thought crossed his mind that maybe he had been wrong all those years ago.

Maybe… if he hadn't been so wrapped up in his own self-importance, he could have gotten to know those outside of his social circle.

Maybe… if he'd given them a chance, he would have liked them.

Maybe… if he'd had friends that weren't as shallow as he was, he wouldn't be so miserable now.

He looked up at their faces as they watched him slowly pull himself together, and shrugged those thoughts away.

_Nah._

_Fuck 'em._

"Have a nice life, losers." He said by way of a parting shot as he sauntered to the door and flipped them the bird before disappearing into the night.

A roomful of stunned faces kept their eyes trained on that door until Bella finally spoke, "Did that just happen?"

"I'm afraid it did." Rose muttered.

"So that was the infamous  _Mike Newton,_ " Eric's partner David asked.

"In all his glory," Eric answered.

"I have to say that the image y'all painted paled in comparison to the live specimen." Jasper drawled before giving a deep-throated chuckle. "Congratulations son," he told Edward with a slap on the back, "and happy birthday. It must feel pretty satisfyin' to teach that sumbitch a lesson after all these years."

As much as Edward didn't want to admit to occasionally having the instincts of a barbarian, he had to agree with Jasper. "Actually, it does," he told him with a smile, "It really does."

Suddenly, Bella appeared in front of Edward, grabbing him by the hand and looking a bit flushed. She turned to the others, "Are you okay handling the decorating by yourselves. There's a problem I need to discuss with Edward… um, in the office."

"Sure Bella," Emmett answered casually.

Alice was the only one who shot Bella a knowing smile.

"Come on, Edward." Bella said in an insistent tone as she tugged at his hand.

"What kind of problem? Why haven't I heard about this before now?" Edward was practically whining like a small child being dragged away from a party. "Our parents will be arriving soon Bella and the girls with them… Why are you dragging me back here?" he was suddenly cut off by a pair of warm insistent lips covering his, as Bella slammed the door to the office shut behind them.

"There  _is_ a problem, Edward." She said against his lips. "The problem is that watching you punch the stupid out of Mike Newton has made me very happy, and all kinds of horny. I need you to fuck me, right here, right now."

"Wha…?" Edward was stunned, and his face showed it. Bella never said the 'F' word.

Bella snapped her fingers in front of Edward's face. "Edward! Pay attention." She demanded. " _I've_ got a problem," Bella continued to speak as she took a step back from her husband and began to slip her dress from her body. Once clear of her hips, she let it pool on the floor at her feet, leaving her in nothing but a white strapless bra and barely there panties. "You're going to  _fix_ my problem." She grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and pulled him down until her lips were touching his ear. "Lock the door."

The sight of Bella in her sexy lingerie followed by her warm breath against his ear caused Edward's hard-on to return with a vengeance.

He reached over and quickly locked the door.

At the sound of the lock clicking into place, Bella dropped to her knees and began to work on undoing Edward's jeans. He started unbuttoning his shirt as he watched her, thinking of all the things she could do on her knees….

He got impatient with the buttons, eventually pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it across the room. It wasn't long before they were both naked, their clothing strewn about the tiny office.

"Fuck!" Edward exclaimed, pulling his lips from Bella's as he tried, and failed, to lay her down on the overstuffed chair, the only piece of upholstered furniture in the room. They couldn't do it  _there_ unless Bella didn't mind having her neck bent in a weird, uncomfortable position for the duration _._

_No_

Edward glanced around the room before looking back at Bella hopefully. "The desk?"

"I don't care!" she practically shouted in response, "Just do me already!"

With a sweep of his arm, everything that had once been on the desktop was easily dispatched to the floor. Edward laid Bella back on the desk and began to press his lips to her soft bare skin.

"No foreplay Edward, we don't have time," Bella insisted, knowing their parents would arrive soon.

"Bella, no." As much as his cock may have been protesting the idea, Edward wanted to take things slowly.

"Edward, yes."

"No." Edward was trying to sound self-assured, almost certain that he was losing this battle of wills.

When they made love, it was never usually this frantic. Well, there was the night of Jasper and Alice's wedding last year, when Bella got a little drunk and attacked him in the car while they were still in the parking lot of the hotel. She ended up naked from the waist down straddling him in the front seat.

Edward grew even harder at the memory.

"Yessss," she hissed.

"I can't." Edward had already exhibited enough barbaric behavior for one evening. He didn't like 'quickies' they seemed somehow disrespectful of his beautiful Bella. She meant everything to him. He cherished her…

"You can." Bella insisted as she gently wrapped her hand around his cock and guided him into her tight, wet, heat.

" _Fuuuuck_ " Edward moaned.

"Exactly." Bella answered breathlessly.

"Oh Jesus, Bella, so tight," he whispered before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into her.

That time Bella was the one moaning. "Oh God…"

Edward leaned down, capturing her lips with his, exploring and caressing with his tongue as he began a slow punishing rhythm, in and out. Bella made sure to arch her hips to meet his every thrust as they surrendered themselves to the moment.

Seeking more friction, Edward kissed Bella hard one last time before pulling away until he was standing over her. "I want to try something," he continued his slow rhythm as he lifted her leg and placed the ankle to rest on his shoulder. The change in position caused the angle of his thrusts to change, thereby eliciting another loud moan from his wife.

_Fuck, yes!_

"Faster, Edward." She panted out the words.

Edward was amazed at how bossy she was tonight. He liked it and sped up his movements accordingly.

As he stared down and took in the form of the beautiful woman beneath him, her skin glistening with the efforts of their love-making, he was overcome with a myriad of emotions, love, joy, lust, desire….

All these emotions battled for dominance as he watched Bella, writhing beneath him, and he reveled in this chance to claim her once again.

Edward grasped Bella's ankle and gently removed it from his shoulder, bringing it down to rest beside his hip. "Wrap your legs around me, baby."

Bella complied immediately, and as her legs wound tightly around his body, the movement caused his cock to slide even deeper inside. "Fuck…" he breathed out again as he bent down and lifted Bella's arms until they rested above her head on the desk. He reached one hand up and grasped her wrists, holding them in place as he continued to pound into her.

"Edward…" she whispered as he nipped and licked at her breasts. He knew it wouldn't be long until she came, so he doubled his efforts, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

They were both so worked up after the surreal evening they'd had, that it wasn't long before Bella was calling Edward's name and clenching around him, which in turn sent Edward over the edge into sweet oblivion.

After coming down from their mutual highs, they both held very still while staring into one another's eyes with loving smiles on their lips. Their whispered 'I love yous' were exchanged, but neither of them was quite ready to move, wanting to savor the moment...

That was until a soft knock sounded on the door and two little voices called from the other side. "Mommy you in there?" Abby questioned.

Not to be left out, little Lucy made her presence known as well, "Daddy come out!"

Edward and Bella's smiles grew wide as they listened. They laughed lightly then, and Edward kissed his wife before reluctantly pulling away to dress and greet their little darlings.

"We'll be right out, go see if Grandma ReeRee will give you some juice." Edward called as he helped Bella into her dress, stopping to kiss her neck in the process.

"Nice try, Edward," sounded the voice of his mother-in-law from the other side of the door. "They've already had something to drink, you two need to stop playing 'hide the cucumber' and get out here."

"What's that game, Grandma? Can we play too?" they heard Abby ask.

"Shit," Edward muttered just before Bella yanked open the door.

"Mom! Language!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Renee asked with a shrug, a smug expression on her face.

As soon as Bella and Edward had opened the door, their momentary frustration with Renee evaporated, for there, waiting to greet them, were the loves of their lives.

Abby their three year old, with her bronze curls and big blue eyes was smiling from ear to ear, while Lucy, eleven months younger than her sister, and the image of her mother apart from her green eyes, regarded them both with a frown.

Edward and Bella would never tire of looking at their little angels; so different, yet so much alike.

"If our daughters get thrown out of pre-school because of the things they've learned from you, don't be surprised to find yourself babysitting when I have to work," Bella told her mother with a smile as she hugged her hello.

"Is that supposed to be a threat Bella? Because you know how I would  _love_ to have these little princesses with me every day!" Renee said with a twinkle in her eye as she reached to shut the door to the office. "Good God!" she exclaimed. "You did it on the desk like a couple of porn stars? I'm so proud." She wasn't kidding.

"Mom!"

"What?"

Bella giggled and kissed her girls just before they jumped into their Daddy's arms. Edward lifted them both and carried them out to the bar to greet his parents and father-in-law.

"It's about time you two christened that office!" Alice practically shouted when she saw them, causing Bella to blush profusely. The other guests laughed, but Bella was certain she saw her father wince. "I can't believe you've owned this bar for six months and not gotten busy in there before now!"

"Alice!" Bella tried to look indignant, but Alice just stood there smiling. It was times like this that it occurred to Bella that Alice acted more like a daughter of Renee Swan than Bella ever did.

_Alice's childhood would have been so much easier if she'd had Renee Swan as her mother…_

Everyone was laughing at Edward and Bella's expense now.

"Was you getting' busy in the office Mommy?" Abby asked. "What's getting' busy anyway?"

More laughter.

"Abigail, Mommy and Daddy work in the office sometimes. Lots of  _busy_  work." Edward tried and failed to explain.

"Edward, you're not helping," Bella said, giving up and laughing along with everyone else.

After handing his little darlings off to their Grandfathers, Edward went behind the bar to serve his guests. Even though it was his birthday, he wouldn't relegate this part of his job to anyone else.

As he handed out drinks and studied the smiling faces of family and friends, all gathered to wish him well, he took a moment to think about the woman who made this all possible.

His beautiful Bella.

They met on the first day of their junior year at Forks High School, when Bella was assigned as Edward's lab partner in Biology.

Edward had just moved to Forks with his parents, and was terribly awkward around members of the opposite sex; hell, he was awkward around everyone; the primary reason being his weight which, at that time, hovered in the vicinity of three hundred pounds.

Bella, despite having lived in Forks all her life, and being the offspring of two outgoing parents, was just as awkward as Edward. The culprit in Bella's case was her crippling shyness but, as she came to discover, that all but evaporated when she was with Edward. The first time she spoke to the boy with the beautiful green eyes, she found it to be as easy as breathing.

She saw past Edward's outward appearance to the perfectly, imperfect man inside, and was head over heels in love by the time he'd worked up the courage to ask her out on their first date.

Edward saw past Bella's braces and glasses and nervous demeanor to the kind, thoughtful, and lovely woman inside. The first time he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, he was smitten.

Even though they were madly in love, they waited years before consummating their physical relationship. The delay was mainly caused by Edward's self-loathing. Bella had long since lost the braces and traded in the glasses for contact lenses, but Edward, although he had tried many diets over the years, couldn't seem to shed the weight.

Bella told him over and over that it didn't matter, she loved him, and that meant  _all_ of him.

Regardless, Edward kept trying. By senior year at Dartmouth, he had changed his eating habits and added a morning walk to his routine. These actions alone led to enough of a weight loss that by spring, the thought of Bella seeing him naked didn't send Edward into a panic attack.

He reserved a cabin at a waterfront resort and whisked her away for a weekend alone.

Even eight years later, that weekend remained one of their fondest memories.

When they married a year after graduation, Edward was still on the heavy side, but he was the only person bothered by that fact.

His weight continued to fluctuate, partially due to the stress of starting a business and working long, grueling hours behind a computer screen. It didn't take long for him to abandon his morning walks.

The stress and subsequent weight gain were enough to alarm Bella, and she forced him to see a doctor. After Edward's exam, the doctor spoke with them both in his office. Edward was suffering from high blood pressure, but the doctor felt certain that if he lost weight that wouldn't be an issue. He was very honest with Edward however, explaining that if he kept on the way he was going, he was headed for a heart attack, a possibly  _fatal_  heart attack.

He pushed the doctor's advice to the back of his mind for weeks, until very early one morning he awoke to find Bella's side of the bed cold.

Edward lay there waiting for her to return, but after fifteen minutes passed and no Bella, he went in search of her. He could hear her muffled sobs through the door to the guest bathroom and rushed inside, not bothering to knock first.

There Edward found her, seated on the side of the tub, crying her heart out. He barely noticed the little plastic stick she held tight in her hand as he rushed to kneel before her.

" _Bella, Bella," Edward whispered as he pushed her hair away from her face. "What's wrong? Are you sick_?"

_She shook her head._

" _Why are you crying then, please tell me?" Edward loved her so much, to see her this way was breaking his heart._

_Bella looked into Edward's eyes. "I'm pregnant," She told him with a sniffle._

_Edward's heart surged with joy at the thought of becoming a father; the possibility being more than he could ever ask for, "Oh Bella, that's wonderful news." He told her honestly. "We're going to have a baby…"_

_Bella continued to cry, but the tears weren't joyful ones. Edward's momentary happiness turned once again to concern for his wife's well-being. "Bella, aren't you happy about the baby?" Edward hesitated, "I mean, I always thought you wanted children…"_

" _No, Edward, I'm very happy about the baby. But…" She regarded him sadly._

_Edward placed his hand on the side of her face, "Please Bella, tell me."_

_Bella swallowed hard before she answered, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "It's just that," she cleared her throat, "you didn't follow any of the doctor's advice Edward. I'm afraid you're not going to be around to raise this child with me. I can't bear the thought of losing you…"_

_Nothing he could say seemed to console her. After he was finally able to coax her back to bed, Bella cried herself to sleep in Edward's arms._

Bella's tears that night affected Edward like nothing before. As he thought about the new life they were bringing into the world, he knew that he wanted more than anything to be there to watch his child grow up. School plays, soccer practice, music lessons, he didn't want to miss a thing. He wanted to be around when, someday, he and Bella were blessed with grandchildren. He wanted to grow old and gray by her side.

For the first time in his life, Edward became serious about his health. The eating habits changed for good, and daily exercise became a necessity. As he shed pound after pound, the new life he and Bella had created together continued to grow, so that by the time she was a few weeks from her due date, Bella teased Edward that she had gained all the weight he lost.

He laughed, knowing full well that Bella had only gained about thirty pounds, a mere drop in the bucket compared to the over one hundred shed by her husband. By the time Abby arrived, Edward's changed physical appearance was enough to take Bella's breath away.

Immediately after giving birth, Bella went through a period during which she felt insecure and unattractive. Edward reassured her through words, kisses, and as soon as given the okay by Bella's doctor, he worshipped her with his body, making it clear that she was the only woman he'd ever want.

Since the time they'd rediscovered sex, Edward and Bella had difficulty keeping their hands off of each other. Edward's weight loss had given him seemingly boundless energy, and their desire for one another had increased exponentially.

As a consequence, they were more than thrilled to welcome little Lucy approximately eleven months after the birth of her sister.

Edward looked across the bar, to where his mother and Renee were teaching Abby and Lucy how to dance the Macarena, and laughed. He sought out his wife, only to find her watching him adoringly while he watched their daughters.

He walked over to where she stood at the end of the bar and wrapped his arms around her from behind before leaning down to kiss the side of her neck. Bella turned her head and kissed his lips.

"Despite the fact that Newton almost ruined things, I hope you're enjoying your birthday," she told him softly.

"Are you kidding?" Edward gave Bella a salacious grin, "because of Newton, I got to have hot sex with a beautiful woman  _on my desk._ Come to think of it,I kind of  _do_ feel like a porn star."

Bella laughed. "I'm not sorry for attacking you," she told him, "As a matter of fact; I'll probably do that again."

"Mmm, please," Edward said before pressing his lips to hers again. After the kiss, they both turned to watch the scene before them; family and friends, eating, drinking dancing.

Life was good.

Correction, life was perfect.

"Did you ever think, back in high school, that we'd end up here?" Bella asked as she watched her Dad give Lucy a piggy back ride.

Edward nodded slightly. "Yeah, I've always known that as long as I had you, anything was possible."

"I love my life Edward. I'm married to the man of my dreams, we have two beautiful daughters, and our family is well and happy." She smiled then and winked, "And to top it all off, my husband named his bar after me."

Edward's eyebrows knit together, but he kept his smile. "What are you talking about Bella?"

"Well, I was an ugly duckling when you met me, so….."

Edward placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "Bella,  _I_ was the ugly duckling. You, my love, have never been anything other than a  _Swan._ "

Bella grinned and shook her head, knowing that he would brook no argument, but also knowing in her heart that maybe they were both wrong.

Maybe neither of them had ever truly been ugly ducklings.

Maybe it just took finding one another to discover that truth.

Inside, where it counted most, they had both always been beautiful swans.

_**~ The End ~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Song Rec: She's Long Gone by The Black Keys
> 
> Find me on Facebook as Annie Author Vandv and in the FB group Emmamama's Stories. Laters, baby!


End file.
